


Alone Time

by frankiesin



Series: ISHTET [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, I don't even know if I'm into half of this, I managed to slip in some hinted Brencer because I'm a fucker, I'm Sorry, I'm in a fucking Starbucks posting porn, Kink Negotiation, Masochism, Other, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, appreciate me, kind of?, there's other kinky stuff in here I just don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: "Siri, when's the best time to post really kinky PWP you wrote so that no one you know on tumblr will find it and kinkshame you?"Or: (non-binary) Dallon and Brendon get down and dirty because I have no self-control anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to note that while I was getting this together to post it, both my girlfriend and one of my friends who reads nohic were online and acknowledging the most recent chapter of nohic. So I'm definitely going to get kinkshamed for this.
> 
> I have accepted my fate. This is fine.

Brendon Urie knew that he was into some weird shit. He’d figured most of it out in Boulder, when he, Spencer, Jon, and Ryan were all living in that under-furnished two bedroom seven blocks from campus. Brendon had figured out that he had enough kinks to lose every game of  _ never have I ever _ even if he only did half of them in real life. He got involved with Boulder’s BDSM scene, because he was eighteen and horny and crushing on his straight friend. He became some people’s favourite sub, but he never let anyone collar him or claim him as their own. Brendon was partially holding onto the hope that Spencer might one day not be straight, but also, he wasn’t ready to settle down to one person. 

 

Now, sitting on Dallon Weekes’ couch with a checklist in his lap, he was starting to reconsider monogamy. Not entirely, because neither he nor Dallon were really into that, but he didn’t see himself sleeping around much anymore if Dallon was as good as their finished checklist said they were. Brendon looked up from it for a moment. “So, you’re down for pretty much anything?”

 

“Within reason,” Dallon said. “I have to be able to leave the headspace at any given moment, or pause a scene, since I’ve got kids now. But while they’re in school or at Linda’s house, anything I checked on that list is reasonable.”

 

“Sweet,” Brendon said. He licked his lips and swallowed, his cock twitching in his pants as he thought about all of the options. “Anything you want to start with, or do I get to choose?”

 

“I’ll let you choose,” Dallon said. They set Brendon’s copy of the checklist down and crawled across the couch to Brendon. Dallon took off his glasses, folding them neatly and placing them on the coffee table, and then put the papers away as well. They leaned over Brendon, caging him down on the couch. Brendon couldn’t say that he minded. Dallon tilted Brendon’s chin back so that the man was looking up at them. “Just say the word, and we can start.”

 

“I want you to get me naked, tie my wrists and ankles up, and whip me until I’m crying, and I want you to do it in your bedroom, while you’re wearing something nice. Like you just got back from one of your official publisher meetings,” Brendon said. He let his eyes flutter close for a moment, and then added, “feel free to add anything in that you want, though. You know what I’m into. I trust you with that.”

 

“What’s the safeword,” Dallon whispered into Brendon’s ear. Brendon opened his eyes, and didn’t touch himself. He liked getting to come without being touched. It made him feel dirty, like a slut. Dallon trailed their fingers across Brendon’s cheek, their nails catching on the stubble, “what’s the safe word, baby boy?”

 

“Avocados,” Brendon whispered. Dallon nodded, and leaned back. They started taking Brendon’s clothes off, taking their time with everything, pinching at Brendon’s nipples and scratching a little at his stomach, even though Brendon hadn’t asked for that. Brendon let out a little gasp, knowing he’d be getting a lot louder later, and Dallon scratched deeper before pulling off Brendon’s pants. 

 

Brendon was in nothing but his boxers now, and his cock was erect, straining against the fabric. Dallon cupped it in their hands, the warmth of their palms sending a sharp tingle of pleasure up Brendon’s spine. Dallon wrapped one hand around Brendon’s cock and squeezed, rubbing the cock against the fabric of Brendon’s boxers. “Such a cute little dick you’ve got there, baby. No wonder you don’t like getting it sucked. There’s nothing much there to enjoy.”

 

Brendon nodded, clenching his thighs so that he didn’t jerk up into Dallon’s palms. They were so  _ warm _ . They were also big, with long, strong fingers that Brendon could imagine himself choking on. That’d be a later day, though, unless Brendon came too quickly and Dallon had to get him to cry by choking him. Brendon would be down for that. 

 

“I bet you’d enjoy sucking cock, wouldn’t you?” Dallon said, patting Brendon’s hip so he’d lift his ass off the couch. Dallon stripped Brendon entirely bare, and pushed him back down on the sofa. Brendon mewled at the sensation of Dallon’s jeans against his bare, sensitive cock. “You’ve got the mouth for it, and you’re so slutty and messy, aren’t you? Disgusting baby boy. Nothing satisfies you, does it? You want to choke on everyone’s cock, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, please,” Brendon breathed out. “Please, I want to choke on your cock. I want to be your little slut.”

 

“Good boy,” Dallon said, gently, and scooped Brendon up bridal style. Brendon’s cock bobbed between his legs as Dallon carried him back to the bedroom, dropping him gently onto the bed. Dallon crawled on top of him again, grinding their hips down on him so that Brendon cried out. “You’re so good like this. I’m looking forward to marking you up and making you cry. And after you choke on my cock, I might just come on your face. You want that, don’t you, to be covered in my come? Show the world you’re a dirty little slut? Show Spencer you’re a dirty little slut?”

 

Brendon moaned when Dallon mentioned Spencer. The thought of Spencer being there with them, of Spencer also talking to Brendon like Dallon was, ordering him around and calling him a slut… he could have come from that thought alone, but he really wanted Dallon. Dallon was tall and experienced and got off on hurting other people. Sexually. Dallon wasn’t some kind of murderer. They just liked whipping people. 

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you,” Dallon said. Their voice had gotten deeper, almost a growl now, and Brendon wanted to disobey just to see what they would do. Dallon took Brendon’s face in their hand, and then smacked Brendon, hard. Brendon’s cock twitched, and Dallon kissed his nose. “Do you want me to come on your face or not, baby?”

 

“Yes, daddy, please,” Brendon said. The  _ daddy _ slipped out without Brendon meaning it to, but he was already in that mindset. There weren’t a lot of people he’d call _ daddy _ in any situation, let alone a sexual one. He just hoped Dallon didn’t get upset about it, since Dallon wasn’t a man. 

 

They just nodded and leaned back, undoing the button and zipper on their jeans. “Good boy, that’s all I wanted to hear. Now, get on your stomach and give me your wrists so I can tie you down like you asked for.”

 

“Do I get to watch you get dressed?” Brendon asked. He really wanted to see Dallon naked again. He’d seen Dallon before, when the two of them had hooked up just to hook up and relieve some sexual tension, but this was a totally different scenario. This was genuine, thought-out sex. Brendon didn’t want to miss a moment of it, but he also knew that Dallon was in control unless they said otherwise. 

 

Dallon shook their head, and motioned for Brendon to turn over. Brendon did, wiggling his ass in the air a little because he knew he had a nice ass and he was a bit of a show off about it. Dallon reached over and cupped Brendon’s asscheeks in their hands, rubbing and squeezing. Their hands were still warm, and Brendon pressed into the touch, whining a little when Dallon’s thumb pressed against Brendon’s hole. Brendon should have asked to have a vibrator in his ass, or at least a plug. He hated feeling empty during sex. 

 

Dallon tied Brendon up before they changed into business attire. They asked Brendon if everything was comfortable, and Brendon wiggled around a little before saying that it was perfect. He kept flexing his wrists and wiggling his feet while Dallon changed, because he liked the feeling of rope against his skin. It was a little rough, and scratched at his wrists, but that didn’t stop Brendon. 

 

“Someone’s eager,” Dallon said, their voice back to being deep and growly. They leaned over Brendon again, kissing his wrists above the rope. “Now sit up so I can put you over my lap for a proper punishment.”

 

Brendon nodded, and leaned back so that he was sitting on the bound heels of his feet. Dallon walked around to the side of the bed, and when Brendon saw them, he actually gasped. They’d dressed up nicely, including a vest and sleeves rolled to the elbows. Brendon could see Dallon’s arms when they flexed, gently hitting their own hand with the flogger. It was a nice flogger, too, but Brendon couldn’t appreciate it properly when Dallon was standing there, looking dapper as fuck, and sporting a hard on of their own. 

 

Brendon’s mouth watered. “I’m ready, daddy, please.”

 

“Come here,” Dallon said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Brendon came over and joined them, dropping down into their lap. His cock was pinned between his stomach and Dallon’s thighs, hard and starting to leak a little. It didn’t matter. Brendon could hold off on coming until Dallon told him to. 

 

Dallon scooted back a little, positioning Brendon slightly further down their thighs. Then, without warning, they lifted their arm back and hit Brendon. It was a strong whip, with tendrils of pain crossing Brendon’s ass. It stung, but Dallon didn't give Brendon time to breathe. They were hitting Brendon relentlessly, holding his head down too, and Brendon was biting down on his lip. Dallon paused, running their hand over Brendon’s tender ass, and Brendon let out a pitiful noise that wasn’t quite a cry.

 

Dallon pressed their thumb to Brendon’s asshole again. Brendon wiggled his butt against the sensation, really wanting something inside of him but too blissed out to ask for it. Dallon ran their hand through Brendon’s hair and then tugged on it, pulling Brendon’s head back so that he was looking up at them. Dallon looked good from this angle. Dallon looked good from any angle. “Do you need something else? You want to be filled up with something, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, please,” Brendon said, nodding so that his hair was pulled on again. 

 

“Give me a moment, baby boy, and I’ll get something for you,” Dallon said. They lifted Brendon off of their lap, laying him gently onto the mattress, and walked over to the dresser. Brendon couldn’t see what they were doing, but he was excited anyway. He wasn’t used to someone who could pick up on his needs so easily. Most people didn’t realise when Brendon needed more. Dallon, though… Dallon just  _ knew _ . Brendon was in lust.

 

They turned around holding a nice sized plug and a bottle of lube, and crossed back over to the bed. Brendon sat up for them without Dallon even having to ask, and Dallon rewarded him with a long, dirty kiss on the mouth. While they were kissing, Dallon opened the bottle of lube, slicked up their fingers, and reached around Brendon to start opening him up. Brendon sank down onto the two fingers Dallon started with, moaning into their mouth as their fingers went all the way into his asshole. 

 

Dallon added a third and let Brendon fuck himself on all of them for a bit. They dropped their head to Brendon’s neck and started sucking a hickey there, careful to stay below the collar line since Brendon worked with people and it would be frowned upon for him to show up to work tomorrow with a bunch of hickeys on his neck. 

 

Brendon was whining again, tilting his head back and squeezing around Dallon’s fingers. Dallon pulled him up and laid him back down over their lap, running his hand across Brendon’s asscheeks. Their fingers were cool now, and they felt good against Brendon’s skin. Dallon stopped touching Brendon, and he let out a noise of protest. That noise quickly turned to a moan as Dallon pushed the plug in all the way. They ran their hand through Brendon’s hair. “Is that going to satisfy you?”

 

“Yes,” Brendon said.

 

Dallon hit him with the whip again. Brendon gasped out loud, not holding back. His and Spencer’s condo was the only one next to Dallon’s. No one would hear him, no matter how loud he got. Dallon hit him again. “Don’t be rude, Brendon. Remember your manners.”

 

“Yes, daddy, sir,” Brendon said. He wasn’t sure if  _ sir _ was the right word to use for Dallon. He hoped it wasn’t too weird; he really didn’t want to end this before it got to the good part. 

 

“God boy,” Dallon said, stroking Brendon’s hair. They resumed hitting him as they had been before, fast but without keeping a rhythm so that Brendon couldn’t brace for it. Brendon could feel the plug in his ass, he could feel the pain coursing through his body, mixing in with the pleasure. His dick twitched under him, still trapped between himself and Dallon. He could feel Dallon, hard and large against his side. Brendon closed his eyes and let out a cry, coming over himself, Dallon, and the bed without meaning to. 

 

Dallon didn’t stop whipping him. Brendon’s body felt like it was on fire, and his dick was still going even though he had just come and his whole body was shaking. Brendon could feel his face getting wet, tears brimming in his eyes as the overstimulation became too much. He wanted to keep going, though. He wanted Dallon to hit him again and again until he was a sobbing mess. 

 

“Such a naughty boy,” Dallon purred as they continued to hit Brendon, now moving to his upper thighs to give his ass a break. “You came all over me, didn’t you? I’m going to have to make you clean that up?”

 

Brendon was actually crying now, his eyes squeezed shut and his body shaking. He choked out a, “yes, please, anything,” and then felt himself coming again, just like that. Dallon stopped whipping him, and instead gently rubbed their hand over Brendon’s ass and thighs, soothing the burn while Brendon came down some. They ran their fingers up and down Brendon’s arms, calming him as he shook from the two consecutive orgasms. “Do you want me to untie you for when I come on your face?”

 

“My legs, please?” Brendon asked. His voice was still shaky, and he was still crying and messy. Dallon lifted him up, gently, and untied his ankles so that Brendon could spread his legs into a more comfortable position. Brendon closed his eyes and let out a sigh. The fabric of the comforter felt good against his ass, and it was nice to just sink down on the bed and get comfortable. 

 

Dallon moved over to Brendon, unzipping their pants and taking their cock in their hand. They gripped the top of the headboard with their other hand, bracing themself above Brendon and keeping their cock in front of his face as they jerked off. Normally, Brendon would try to lean in and suck Dallon off, because he really did love sucking cock, but he was too overwhelmed by the pain and the unexpected double orgasm. And the buttplug was still in his ass. 

 

Watching Dallon come undone was hot as hell. They weren’t very loud during sex, unless they were talking or asking Brendon what he wanted, but they couldn’t hide the expressions on their face. Dallon’s eyes were half closed, their mouth open and letting out little gasps as they stroked themself. Brendon nodded, and Dallon squeezed their cock. They moaned, low and quiet, and came over Brendon, coating his lips and his cheeks. Brendon had to close his eyes, but when he opened them again, his eyelashes were sticky with come. 

 

Dallon stared down at him for a moment, and Brendon stared back before slowly licking his lips, bringing Dallon’s cum into his mouth and swallowing. Dallon leaned forward, pulling Brendon in for another kiss, and lowered Brendon down onto the bed. While they were kissing, Dallon lifted Brendon’s hips up and carefully removed the buttplug. Brendon squeaked as it was removed, and Dallon laughed into his mouth. Dallon propped themself up on their elbows and looked down at Brendon. “You’re adorable.”

 

“I’m manly as hell and covered in sweat, tears, and your cum,” Brendon said. He scratched feebly at Dallon’s tie, which was loose but still on them. “Take your shirt off, get comfortable.”

 

“You need to get cleaned up first,” Dallon reminded him. Brendon nodded, but he didn’t move from the bed. He was comfortable. He’d deal with cleaning himself up later. Dallon laid down beside him, running their fingers up and down his sides. “I can draw up a bath, see if there’re any bath bombs left over? You wanna do that?”

 

“Is the bath big enough for both of us?” Brendon asked. Dallon was over six feet tall. Brendon didn’t think there were many baths out there meant for someone their size. But Dallon was nodding, and so Brendon agreed, because he wasn’t dumb enough to turn down a bath with someone else. He sat up and kissed Dallon, quickly, on the lips. “Oh, and before we get too comfortable, you did really good. I’d be down for doing something like that again some time.”

 

“Great,” Dallon said, grinning. “Because I had fun too. You’re something else, Brendon.”

 

Brendon winked. “I try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
